Mahou Jutsu
by DarkShadowRaven
Summary: A group of characters from a war torn world, set foot in a new one and their influence might change the world. Naruto is always the student, but can he become the teacher for once and turn school life into a lifelong memory? action, comedy and humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people, nice to see you again.**

**This is a new crossover I had in mind for a while but never introduced because I was busy, lately I feel excited and energetic and had a brain storm of interest. **

**So enjoy this story, I'm not sure what it's going to be, but I'm going to do my best to make it interesting.**

**I am a fan of Negima and Naruto so get the two together and let's see where this leads. **

**I don't own Negima or Naruto, just this story. **

**Chapter has been written by Dark Shadow Raven.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Arrival<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the end... The end of the Fourth Great Ninja war, something had gone terribly wrong.<p>

"This way!" screamed the blond haired woman struggling between holding a young man, running and treating a bleeding hole in his chest.

"Concentrate on the injury, Hokage-san!" responded the brown haired, tall, young woman holding the young ninja with an arm over her shoulders.

"Right!"

We underestimated our enemy.

What we thought was a war with relative full chances of success, turned into a battle of survival.

"There! The bridge!" called the brown haired kunoichi.

Tsunade looked back and saw trees being mowed down behind them. "It's right behind us!"

We were fighting a losing war.

We were outmatched and outnumbered.

"Ugh... Tsunade." Coughed the young man being dragged while trying to keep conscious from the loss of blood and pain. "Leave me... save yourself..."

"Like hell I will! Keep it together, brat! We're almost safe..." she returned.

The brown haired woman focused on the bridge while giving the Hokage and her protégé a glance.

"... You and I both know... that's not true..." he returned. "... I can (cough) I can still fight... give you enough time to rendezvous with the Alliance."

Tsunade gave him a hard glance. "'If I can't save even a single friend, how can I be Hokage?' Isn't that what you used to say. Naruto?" she gave him a determined look convincing him that she wasn't going to leave him behind.

"Tzzzz (boom)!" They were interrupted when a huge explosion that nearly killed them.

"Ahh! What was that?" asked the Mizukage.

"Ugh... **Bijuudama**. Madara must have learned how to use it..." returned the blond.

"Run faster!"

Later, they took refuge in a cave as Tsunade placed Naruto on with his back to a wall while she was treating his wounds.

The Mizukage looked around the cave, it was huge and dome shaped. Exploring some rubble she stumbled on an intricate seal carved into the ground. "Tsunade-san, what is this place?"

"This island is called Nami, but once it used to be called Uzu no Kuni." Responded the medic.

"Uzu no Kuni? The island that housed Uzushiogakure? The village Hidden in the Whirlpools?" asked Mei in wonder.

"Yes, the seal experts. It was destroyed about 30 years ago in the last war." She answered placing some bandages around Naruto's chest.

"Do you think Madara will follow?" The Mizukage asked.

"I'm hoping he won't. Many feared the island for the powerful seals the village created."

"(BOOM!)" The entrance was blasted as rocks flew everywhere.

"**I found you. " **a humanoid figure stepped forward. He was covered in a dark purplish aura covering his face as one eye glowed light purple and the other blood red. **"The running ends here..."**

"Then it ends here, tyrant!" called Mei Terumi going in a defensive stance with Tsunade following her example.

"**... you have lost." **he answered with calm and secure dark voice. **"Your alliance is scattered, your armies are dying, your feudal lords are being killed and replaced as we speak... soon your villages will surrender or die with them." **

"That's not going to happen! No matter how many you kill, there will always be others to stand against you!" returned Tsunade.

"**LET THEM COME! ALL SHALL FALL BEFORE MY FEET!" **he returned with a very calm and cold voice as he rushed them at incredible speed too fast to follow.

"(Boom!)" A shockwave echoed through the cave as two women had to cover their eyes from the dust. "You'll have to go through me, first!"

Tsunade cleared her eyes and was shocked seeing Naruto and Madara in their bijuu froms, fist to fist pushing for dominance just two feet in front of her.

"**Naruto-kun... you're the last wild card on the table." **Madara moved into a cartwheel and got some distance before jumping in for an attack. **"You're the last one..." **

Naruto rushed and both entered a battle of speed and strength.

Tsunade and Mei followed the battle trying to find an opening to support Naruto.

Naruto put in everything he had in a fist as the shroud became ten times its size and punched Madara in the upper body knocking him into the cave wall.

The three heroes looked relieved as Madara's body lost its shroud. Maybe that was it, maybe he was dead.

"**... weak." **A simple word brought their worlds crashing down as Madara disappeared and appeared in a flash out of the rubble and rushed Naruto and hit his gut and chest with two empowered punches knocking him into the ground like a ball and hitting the wall. The monstrously powerful man started moving his neck as if it was just a muscle spam. **"Do you really think your mastery of your bijuu can exceed mine! I am far beyond what I once was... you do ****not**** want to challenge me." **

"Naruto!" Tsunade rushed at his side and saw the blood red bandages on his chest. His wounds had reopened. "That's enough! If you keep pushing yourself, you'll seriously die!"

The blond pushed her back and got up, spitting blood out of his mouth. "I told you, Tsunade-baachan. Before I become Hokage, I'm not going to die! Especially to guy like him!" he returned as his body became engulfed in yellow flames as two chakra arms appeared and started gathering chakra into a black ball.

"**Heh, even though you know it's useless, you still get up... just like Hashirama." **The man smirked under his mask. **"Then I'll give it my all as well!" **A dark ball started to form in Madara's arms as his dark glow increased. **"Understanding and wanting everyone to be happy is just a fairytale! If you can't give up that ideal and try to be a hero, then drown in death with it!"**

"You're wrong! There is no way it's impossible, I will definitely make it happen!" screamed the blond as he used the incomplete ball as a rasengan and rushed his enemy.

Madara did the same with a ball twice the size and their attacks met in the middle of the dome.

Their clash sent shockwaves as both sides pushed for supremacy.

Naruto was pushing everything he had as the bandages ripped off while Madara pushed back mildly with a smirk.

"**You know it won't come true, yet you foolishly continue to struggle..."**

"I'm not wrong!"  He pushed everything he had in the struggle, surprising Madara by actually pushing him back. "I will win!"

Madara's eyes widened as his rage reached its peak. **"YOU WILL FAIL!" **

The power of the chakra started to shake the world under their feet as the two kages had to shield their faces form the shockwaves.

"Tsunade! Look at the ground!" the Mizukage called.

The Hokage looked down and saw a huge seal start to light up under their feet.

"What's happening!"

"I don't know!"

The seal seamed to snake around the two Jinchuuriki and their attacks. It soon snaked all around the cave and light up as strange writing and geometrical shapes started to form reaching them as well.

Naruto and Madara finally noticed what was happening around them.

"W-What's happening!"

"**This seal! It can't be!"**

A huge wind started to take form becoming a whirlwind around them as they both felt a pull from the centre where the two bijuu balls became one black ball.

"**No!" **he tried to use his phasing ability to get underground but the force pulling him. He gave up the idea and tried to use claws and the Rinnegan to hold still or repel back. But the force was so powerful on his side that he couldn't hold on. "**AAAGHHH!**" he was pulled in by the force

Naruto's side started to feel the pull as well as he used his chakra claws to hold his ground.

The two kages focused their chakra on their feet to not move but the pull was too powerful as the dome lit up with seals glowing light blue.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Agaaaa!"

He looked up in time to see the two women lose their grips and pulled in. "I got you!" He created two more chakra arms to catch them but felt his grip loosed on the ones that were holding him.

"AGHhhh!" The pull was too much and he couldn't hold on any more, injuries and chakra exhaustion took their toll on him.

"(Grrr)"

He lost it.

Suddenly he felt like the world was spinning and an incredible pulling power as his body felt like it was breaking apart. But he was concentrating soulfully on holding his grip on the women.

They weren't doing any better as their bodies felt like their bodies were shattering from the inside out.

After a while it felt like they lost track of time. Maybe it had been a few seconds or a few years but they felt the pulling ease as their bodies hit solid ground and lost unconsciousness.

Naruto tired desperately to keep his eyes open as he saw people in strange suits approaching and what looked like a very old man.

"Hold on... boy."

He heard lastly before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

* * *

><p>There it is, the start. Also NoJ is going to be update next week.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So enjoy this story, I'm not sure what it's going to be, but I'm going to do my best to make it interesting.**

**I am a fan of Negima and Naruto so get the two together and let's see where this leads. **

**I don't own Negima or Naruto, just this story. **

**Chapter has been written by Dark Shadow Raven and beta read by SithMaster56a.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Familiarize<strong>

* * *

><p>As the night was settling, a young man decided to take his seat at his desk, he placed a notebook on the table and pulled out a pen.<p>

He moved a strand of silver darkish hair out of his face and after a moment of pause he began writing and soon went with the flow.

_I am writing this to try to recall the events of these two weeks, at the recommendation of Tsunade to try to better understand what has happened to me, Naruto Uzumaki and what will happen from here on._

_I suppose the best thing is to start from the beginning. _

_The last thing I can recall before all this happened if facing that masked fake Madara in a cave somewhere on Wave island, and some really big flashes before I literally and quite painfully hit the ground on this world, Earth, they call it. Quite similar to ours but different as well. More scientifically advanced than ours, but I can't be sure of that..._

_This place I landed is also very strange. It's a school campus. The biggest I've ever seen..._

_I woke some 3 days later with a headache that would have you wishing you were dead, as well as a full bandaged body. _

_I tried to get out of the infirmary on my own... huh, a lot of good that did me, I got as far as 2 feet before I became one with the ground. _

_Just then, Tsunade-baachan rushed in and gave me a scolding mixed with some threats and some relief here and there. I was glad she made it through, even looked a lot better than the last time I saw her. Just then the Mizukage Mei Terumi followed and put me back in bed._

_Tsunade started checking me out with her jutsu and gave me some really nasty medicine for some stamina regeneration. _

_It turned out that I was in a coma, our little trip cost me more than I ever could have imagined. I lost a huge amount of chakra from both myself and the Kyuubi and I was suffering from severe chakra depletion. _

_I didn't believe it was very bad until she showed me a mirror and I saw that some of my hair had already turned silver and gotten straight as it covered some of my face. As I saw this I briefly remembered Nagato how he used a huge amount of chakra to revive Konoha's dead that day and his hair turned full white. To put it simply, any more and I wouldn't have woken up, at all. _

_When I asked why they weren't like me, the explanation was not what I expected._

"I can only suspect that your chakra hands shielded us from the absorption and in turn more of yours was sucked to compensate for us. If that hadn't happened we would both be dead." Answered Tsunade.

_Although I was lucky to be alive, the cost was my healing powers; they were at their weakest which explains why it took three days just to wake up. In fact, if we hadn't been so close to a medical facility I would have died. _

_When I asked about the masked guy, they couldn't give me an answer. They say they searched but hadn't found any trace of him anywhere._

_Soon an old guy that looked cartoonishly funny with weird shaped head, huge white beard and eyebrows that would put Lee and Gai-sensei to shame showed up with a middle-aged guy with spiky white hair and white suit and glassed entered through the door. _

_I held a chuckled, and let him present himself. _

_He was Konoemon Konoe, the school dean, and Takamichi Takahata, a teacher. _

_It turned out that I was in an infirmary at a school, and these guys were the ones that saved my life. _

_Tsunade said that she and the Mizukage had already explained our situation, they having already woken up the first day. They were more than hospitable and decided to help us out however they could. _

_They explained a little about this world we have landed in and how they are mages using this 'magic', which really surprised me that they would just come out with that in front of us. Well, it turned out that they had to reveal it because we weren't exactly normal people. And that it was for our own safety as well as theirs to keep our powers hidden from normal people who don't know about magic._

_He then went on to ask me a few questions about how I feel, and how my wounds are healing. _

_When it was my turn to ask the question, there was relatively little that I wanted to know:_

"When can we go back?" _I asked._

_The old man gave his friend a look before sighing._ "We're not sure... When we found you, there was a very complex glowing seal around you. I only had time to give it a peak before bringing you all here and healing you. When I went back to study it , the seal had completely disappeared. " _he answered._

_For a moment I was a little shaken but I decided to cling to some hope. _"So... what? Can't you just reopen it and send us back?"

"... I'm afraid I am not aware how to do that. Also, the specific location is not meant to be a transport between worlds, at least not while I am here, and I have been here for a very long time, my boy. " _he sighed as he approached me to face me. _"I'm afraid your trip had either been a one way trip or you got here by accident..."

_This was about the time normal people would start having a panic attack or slip into depression... right, I am not either of those types of people. _"Then can't you just remake the seal! I mean you said you saw it, can't you guys just make another one?"

"It's not that easy, Naruto!" _Tsunade said snapping me out of my hope._

"Making seals is a very precise operation like a chemical formula, any mistake can have dangerous circumstances. It could take weeks for recreate the right seals and more weeks to test it before proper use." _The Mizukage explained._

_So, basically, we were stranded. _

_I felt my anger rising as my hand turned into a fist before it started shaking and in a blink of the eye it smacked a stand by the side of my bed breaking all the medicine boxes and all the bottles of disinfectant on the floor..._

"NARUTO!"_ Tsunade screamed in my face getting off her chair and to my side checking my arm. _"You moron! You needed those!"_ she screamed in my face already healing my hand._

"Damn it... !"_ I whispered, but it wasn't because of the pain in my arm. _"DAMN IT!"

"That's enough already, Naruto-san! This is not the time to vent out frustration. We're sorry, Konoe-dono."_ Apologyzed the Mizukage to the old man for my outburst._

"It's quite alright. Naruto-kun's reaction is understandable. I'll be sending the nurse with some more medicine, Tsunade-san. " _He returned. _

"Thank you, very much, Konoe-dono." _Tsunade bowed before giving me a smack to the head. _"What're you waiting for? Apologize, baka!"

_I rubbed the back of my head and hissed at the pain before whispering an apology._

_The old man gave a chuckle and turned to leave but stopped at the door. _"I will send a letter to the Magic Associations of both East and West relaying your case and doing some research. You must not despair, perhaps they could help. Until then you are free to be our guests and access our libraries. So do not worry about living arrangements. Until then get as much rest as you can Naruto-kun. " _He began to leave before stopping at the door. _"Also, I needn't remind you this must be kept secret. It is for your protection as well."

_After leaving, the next few days were really boring. While I was in sickbed, Tsunade and the Mizukage decided to check the magic books for any seal arts that could help speed up our return home. _

_While this was happening, I decided to check this place out. And it was huge... Konoha's academy couldn't compare with the size. If this was a shocked, the best was to come, a huge tree the size of a small mountain was right on the grounds. _

_This thing was blowing my mind away. How could a tree grow this big? How many hundreds of years does it need to grow naturally like this?_

_This is where I spend my days, due to some friendly recommendations and horrible threats from Tsunade-baachan, I was not allowed to even think about training. So I found myself by this tree watching clouds, I have Shikamaru to thank for this._

_The days were pretty peaceful, except for a few little strange happening. Every so often, I would see this little girl coming by with a very strange tall girl that looked weird and never shown any emotion. Sometimes in the day, I would feel some chakra spikes coming from the forests surrounding the campus and other kinds of strange spikes. When I decided to ask the teacher Takamichi about it, he'd just say that it was nothing unusual about it and to not worry myself with this. _

_It was clear that not everything was what it seemed about this place. _

_The old man gave us an apartment in one of the dorms for the teachers. It had three bedrooms so it was okay, I guess._

_I took to wearing some baggy pants with a long sleeved baggy open shirt tied with an obi around the midsection. It was much easier to wear that with all the bandages. It annoyed me to no end that I still had to keep them on. How I miss my healing powers._

_Then... one day... it happened._

_I never seen anything like it, except in movies and cartoons. It could only be described as a stampede of angry rhinos, except they were girls. All girls..._

_Though, I was at a loss, this kind of reminded me of an episode I had with Ero-sennin when he got caught peeking in a ninja village's hot springs and we got chased for miles for by a crowd of angry kunoichi with ninja weapons, that to this day, I don't know where they could have hidden them. That was when I learned to fear of being in the middle of woman stamped. _

_So naturally, my only response was to swing for the fences and hope to Kami that I wasn't the target._

_When all was well and done, I peaked and saw that the coast was clear, I felt relieved that only two girls and little kid remained. _

_Taking notice of the kid, I saw that he was carrying a traveling jacket and pants with a suit underneath with a huge weird-shaped stick on his back sporting a very unusual hairstyle of red with black trimmings in the back._

"Hmm, cute kid..." _I mussed as I saw the older girl shaking him violently and scolding in his face about 'stupid kids'_

_The girl herself was a tall girl with long orange hair held in two ponytails and sporting a jacket and scarf underneath her school uniform. She was accompanied by another girl with long black hair cut straight at the bottom. That's all I could see from this distance. _

_I decided to just go about my business, after all this was a school, kids and young girls are a must. That's when I noticed Takamichi walking down and joining them._

_Now this caught my attention. I figured that anything that had to do with this guy had to be related to magic in some way. So I decided to keep peaking from my hiding spot. I was tired of being left out of the loop so this was my natural response._

_As I checked, hoping to find some kind of response from this. I was literally blown away when a huge burst of wind suddenly blew her clothes off right in front of him leaving her in her bra and panties. _

"UGHHH!" A huge gush of blood spilled out of Naruto's nose leaving him unconscious.

_Next thing I remember, I woke up in the infirmary. When I suddenly rise up to leave a pair of hands were on my shoulders and a find myself staring at some of the biggest pair of... ahem, right... (Hope Tsunade isn't reading this, otherwise she'd clobber me) Anyway, it was Shizuna-sensei, a teacher I meet on my first day. A real mature beauty that always seamed nice and helpful... unlike someone else I know. (cough, obaa-chan cough)_

"Please don't strain yourself." _She said pushing me back down._

"Wha- happened?" _I wondered._

"Takamichi-sensei found you and brought you to the infirmary a few minutes ago. What happened? Do you normally pass out?" _she asked._

"No, sorry... something... unexpected happened." _I got up as soon as she left to retrieve a glass of water._

"You shouldn't get up so fast. You could pass out again!" _She brought me the glass which I took and drunk every last drop of water._

"I'm alright, sorry to worry you." _I smiled as I handed her the glass._

"Alright then. If you feel up to it, Konoe-sama wants to speak with you."

"Eh?"

_Little did I know, what I was about to find out would change my life..._

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, this is it. Not too much, but I have to get this out of the way, so I thought the best way is through Naruto's point of view... Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
